Liara's tour
by scorpio-666
Summary: a one-shot of liara's trip to the normandy in ME2. *I own nothing Bioware and EA own the characters in this non-profit fic.


Liara's Tour

_A one-shot that came to me while I couldn't sleep,_

_A ME2 fic, Post LoSB, pre reaper IFF._

_Just had to get this out of my head._

* * *

The shuttle touchdown in the Normandy's hanger as Liara climbed out of the kodiac she was greeted by one very, very happy Quarian;

"Liara, or should I '_shadow broker'. _anyway it so good to see you"

"I would prefer you called liara, and it has been to long my friend" the asari replied with a smile.

Tali, grabbing liara's hand dragged her to the lift and pressed the keys to take them to engineering. As they arrived at level four, continued to drag liara to the starboard cargo-hold, as they entered a knife flew across the room quickly followed by a second one covered in a blue light and then a third thrown with such force it was berried to the hilt in the metal, tali jumped liara just razed an 'eyebrow'.

"the fuck, watch were you fucking walking blue" shouted jack.

"goddamn, you didn't flinch T'soni" said Zaeed

Liara looked at the old merc', the psychotic biotics and the perfect krogan and relied in a nutral tone;

"it will take more than a knife, or you three to make me worried. After all I've dealt with Shepard's temper"

The two humans looked at her, their expressions showed amusement. The young krogan, Urdnot Grunt, stalked towards the asari. Liara stood fast and stared grunt down, when they were mere centimetres from each other, grunt chuckled and said;

"you are fearless, you are a worthy mate to my battle-master."

"I do not need your approval to see the commander" liara replied calmly and walked out of the cargo-bay, that errant full blown laughter from the tree hardened worriers.

As the pair of old friends entered engineering, they heard Ken say;

"I, bet shepard asari's hot dontcha"

"Kenneth, your such a dog" came gabby's reply.

"will you to be quiet, you're giving me a headache" came Miranda Lawson's unmistakably Australian accent.

"yes ma'am" gabby and ken said in unison.

Miranda turned to liara and said to her;

"I'll be continuing your tour, at the commanders request"

"hay, shepard said I would be showing Li' around you bosh'tet" tali snapped.

"the commander would like to see Dr. T'soni some time to day" Miranda replied, this allot of sarcasm.

"why you genetically engineered perfect bosh'tet cheerleader" tali almost shouted at the Cerberus officer.

Before the pair could continue liara saw an opportunity to end the argument;

" it is fine Tali, I will talk to you later, alright?"

"Fine" tali huffed, then mumbled "bosh'tet's"

Miranda nodded towards the three engineers then indicted with her head towards the lift and she set their next destination for deck three. After what seemed like an eternity the pair reached the crew deck as they moved to the mess hall they could see thane and samara both sitting at one of the tables. The assassin and the justicar sat in silence staring each other down, as liara and Miranda passed the pair of hardened worriers glanced at them and simply nodded their heads then went back to staring at each other.

"they are an unlikely pair" liara said

"yes well the commander sat them both down at a table and told them _'you two, if your gonna be all silent and broody, might as well keep each other company, no?'_ and since then they just meditate together at that one table" replied Miranda.

"yes, I should have known, only shepard could get an assassin and a justicar too sit at the same table" liara replied.

"yes she is unique, isn't she" Miranda sighed as they entered the main battery.

"garrus, it is good to see you, how are you doing?" liara asked the turian.

"liara, could it wait awhile, I'm just in the middle of some calibrations" garrus said without looking up from his station's console.

"yes, ok I will talk to you later then" said liara dejected.

After that short and pointless talk with garrus liara went with Miranda to the med-bay, as she entered she was greeted by Dr. Chakwas and joker, the former sitting at her desk and the latter atop a bed. The medical doctor turned to the asari with compassion in her eyes and said;

"it's good to see you, I heard you aren't staying, shame really, but I'm sure you have your reasons"

"yes doctor, the information stored on my ship will be a significant help to the mission" liara replied "but I will be in contact regularly from now on"

"that good child, I don't have to tell you that the galaxy need the commander, and she needs you as well." said Karin.

"I know doctor, I know. I will have to make it up to her, for ignoring her" Liara sadly said.

"you should act out a seen from vaenia then. Oh and definitely take pictures!" came a witty remark from the Normandy's pilot.

"that is highly inappropriate, Mr Moreau" EDI scolded in her monotone voice.

"what you are talking about Jeff?" liara asked.

"if you don't know, I ain't gonna tell ya" joker defensively said.

"ok this this is just bloody stupid. Let carry on, shall we?" Miranda said.

As Miranda led Liara out of the med-bay and to the CIC on deck two, they heard joker mutter something but they didn't catch what he said, Miranda then asked her;

"would you prefer to see the armoury or the lab first?"

"lets see the armoury first, then the lab" Liara answered.

"Ok then" Miranda said and led her to the armour only to be greeted by the sight of Kasumi and Kelly looking very hot and bothered while watching a shirtless Jacob in the middle of his daily workout routine.

"what is going on here?" Miranda demanded.

"shhh, miri we're watching the show!" kasumi said.

"really?" asked Miranda turning towards kelly.

"yes ma'am" kelly confirmed.

"I tried to get the to leave, but they wouldn't, so I gave up." Jacob added

"fine! Liara lets leave this bloody lot alone." huffed Miranda.

Liara nodded and followed her to the labs. What liara saw there was a old salarians singing to him self

"asari-vorcha offspring have an allergy to dairy, and…da-di-di-dee-doo-di-doo-doo…"

"that sounds like a most unpleasant bond-mate, doctor" liara said sarcastically.

"ah, Dr. T'soni hopped you would visit. Got important data for you" Mordin said rapidly as he handed liara

a data-pad.

"thank you doctor, what is on this?" liara asked.

"diagrams, vids, lists of positions. Will help in romantic encounters with the commander. Asari-human female, good combination similar atomy. Biotics will be beneficial to intimacy."

"thank you Mordin, I think" liara blushed

"No thanks necessary, enjoy yourself while you can" smiled Mordin.

With that the pair of women left the lab and headed for the lift, Miranda returned to her office and liara went on her way to see the commander. As she was travelling to the loft liara started looking at the pad Mordin had given her, as she looked at the diagrams female human anatomy she thought to herself;

'_this is going to be useful'_


End file.
